EL LAGO DEL MAL
by paul andres
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que en los bosques de Nerima se encuentra un lago y que debajo de esas aguas sagradas hay algo muy diabólico se dice que fue el hogar de un poderoso demonio que decido provocar terror por su propia cuenta que había robado un poder de sus hermanos para el solo se dice que sigue hay esperando una víctima a quien poseer que pasara si alguien encuentra ese lago.
1. RANMA Y SHAMPOO SE CURAN

Cuenta la leyenda que en los bosques de Nerima se encuentra un lago y que debajo de esas aguas sagradas hay algo muy diabólico se dice que fue el hogar de un poderoso demonio que decido provocar terror por su propia cuenta que había robado un poder de sus hermanos para el solo se dice que sigue hay esperando una víctima a quien poseer que pasara si alguien encuentra ese lago.

 **RANMA Y SHAMPOO SE CURAN.**

Eran las vacaciones y todos disfrutaban se podía ver a un joven corriendo por los bosques

-que bien es venir a hacer ejercicio y salir de casa – dijo Ranma corriendo mientras corría y saltaba arboles empezó a tener sed y decidió sentarse en un árbol para descansar al mirar el bosque pudo ver un lago al verlo decidió correr a él,-perfecto en este calor esto ayudaría al diablo me convertiré en chica pero ya que puedo hacer y baya que es grande este lugar – dijo Ranma mientras se lanzaba con toda la ropa al entrar se dio cuenta que no se trasformó,-que porque no me volví mujer acaso –en ese momento Ranma salió y tomo una botella de agua y se la puso en la cabeza,-acaso, ¿esta agua que tiene?, no me importa estoy ,estoy,estoy curado! – grito a todo pulmón y con felicidad para después relajarse y seguir nadando y disfrutando nado por un buen tiempo después miro algo extraño debajo del agua decidió sumergirse al ver que era vio que era una caja negra y antigua decidió sacarla para después salir,-que extraño mm veamos que hay dentro aa tiene candado bueno eso no es problema para mi ee aquí voy – Ranma pudo romper el candado pero al hacerlo un polvo oscuro salió de él entrando a su boca,-que pasa aaa! – grito por el polvo que entraba en su boca para después desmayarse

 **8 HORAS DESPUES**

Ranma despertó y se dio cuenta que era de noche.- ¿Qué me paso?, Aa mi cabeza – dijo con dolo para después levantarse con mareo y vio que la caja no estaba pero no le dio importancia,-mejor me voy seguro que me mataran – dijo el para después salir mientras caminaba muy mareado al salir a la calle sintió a alguien por atrás,-quien esta hay! – dijo en forma de amenaza

-Ranma soy yo – dijo la chica

-¿Shampoo?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto confundido

-de compras pero tú, ¿Qué haces?,¿Por qué tan solo? – pregunto Shampoo un poco preocupada

-no me quede dormido en el bosque será mejor ir a casa – dijo Ranma

-espera te acompaño si – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo el ya calmado mientras caminaban Ranma empezó a marearse más hasta desmayarse de nuevo

-¡Ranma! – grito Shampoo asustada para después cargarlo y llevarlo a su casa al entrar se topó con su abuela

-Shampoo pero, ¿Qué paso? Ese es Ranma? – dijo la anciana

-si abuela estábamos caminando y se desmayó – dijo Shampoo mientras lo acostaba en un sofá

-déjame ver – dijo Cologne al poner la mano en la frente del muchacho sintió una especie de energía negativa algo que le preocupó mucho,- que extraño que le paso a este muchacho bueno ya es muy tarde aprovechando de que el pato se fue de viaje será mejor que duerma aquí vamos pongámoslo en el cuarto de Mousse dijo con seriedad

-si abuelita – dijo Shampoo para llevarlo arriba al recostarlo le toco la frente,- aa mi Ranma espero que te pongas mejor mañan – en ese instante Shampoo quería darle un beso pero mejor decidió dárselo en la frente,-descansa… - dijo para después retirarse

 **ERAN LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA**

Ranma permanecía dormido per en unos momentos abrió los ojos-¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó pero después se acordó,-ya me acorde estaba con Shampoo estoy en su casa pero que hora es? – se preguntó para después salir de la habitación al bajar a la cocina y dirigirse a la salida pero una voz lo detuvo

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Shampoo con un vaso de agua en la mano

-Ranma voltio y la miro,-aa Shampoo gracias por cuidarme supongo que me desmaye tú me trajiste aquí verdad bueno gracias pero será mejor regresar – dijo Ranma listo para irse

-espera pero son las 3 de la mañana – dijo Shampoo tomándolo del hombro

-las 3 enserio baya mañana visitare al doctor – dijo Ranma sorprendido y preocupado por su salud

-quédate aquí puede que te pase lo mismo – dijo Shampoo con una vos tierna

-Ranma la miro y sintió que no debía rechazarle ya que lo ayudo,-está bien – dijo con una sonrisa

-que bien Ranma ben siéntate conmigo no tengo sueño y se be que tú tampoco – dijo Shampoo sentándose en el sofá

-bueno – dijo Ranma haciendo lo mismo

-bueno Ranma, ¿Por qué estabas en el bosque? – pregunto con una sonrisa

-bueno quería salir a caminar un rato recuerdo que nade en un lago muy bonito por cierto jaja – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-enserio entonces muéstrame ese lago mañana – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-bueno es que yo no sé tengo que estar en casa – dijo Ranma el últimamente ya no rechaza a Shampoo porque ya la logro ver como amiga y ya no la veía como un estorbo o un obstáculo tal vez era porque ya tenían 19 años y ya eran maduros

-vamos nadie se dará cuenta jaja – dijo Shampoo poniéndose cariñosa

-eee... Bueno está bien igual son vacaciones – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-genial que te parece en la tarde a las 2:30 vendrás a recogerme ee – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-está bien si por que no – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

En eso estuvieron hablando y planeando hasta que se quedaron dormidos ya en la mañana Cologne había bajado a preparar el restaurante y vio a los dos jóvenes dormidos Shampoo estaba dormida en el brazo de Ranma

-jajaja donde está mi cámara – dijo la anciana para después tomarles una foto

Después de unos minutos la primera en despertar fue Shampoo

-ha nos quedamos dormidos o dios dormí con Ranma en la sala – dijo Shampoo roja y peor cuando vio a su abuela

-bien nieta parese que as progresado – dijo Cologne en una forma burlona

-abuela por favor – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa y un poco de vergüenza hasta que sonó la puerta Cologne fue a ver quién era mientras Shampoo lo despertaba

-ha nos quedamos dormidos – dijo Ranma levantándose del sofá hasta que una voz conocida lo interrumpió

-ha con que aquí estas e – dijo Nabiki entrando con seriedad

-¡Nabiki! – dijo Ranma asustado

-tendrás que dar una buena explicación cuando vayamos a casa aunque si me pagas podríamos inventar algo – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

-ya está bien – dijo Ranma un poco enojado,-déjame ir por mi abrigo si – dijo Ranma para después subir

-voy contigo – dijo Shampoo corriendo al estar solos ella dijo,-Ranma no te olvides quedamos en que me mostrarías el lago

-así el lago…,¡es cierto! – dijo Ranma para después acercarse a Shampoo,-si tienes razón pero escucha ven con un traje de baño si – dijo Ranma con mucha alegría

-con traje de baño quieres nadar pero sabes que el agua nos trasforma a mí en una gata y sabes lo que pasara – en ese momento Shampoo fue cayada

-ya se pero veras confía en mi – dijo Ranma para después irse y dejando a Shampoo confundida

 **EN EL CAMINO**

-muy bien gracias por el dinero ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué te paso? – dijo Nabiki con seriedad

-está bien te contare – dijo Ranma

-qué raro que te hayas desmayado pero bueno te creo ya que tu no serias capas de traicionar a Akane jaja – dijo Nabiki riéndose

-sí, si – en eso Ranma decidió no decirle a nadie que estaba curado hasta que vea si funciona en Shampoo así que lo mantuvo en secreto

Al llegar a casa todos lo interrogaron con ira

-tranquilos yo les explicare todo – dijo Nabiki inventado que encontró a Ranma con sus amigos y que se quedaría a dormir para ver una película de terror

Todos le creyeron después de comer Ranma se bañó y alisto sus cosas en secreto hasta que

-hola Ranma – dijo Akane con normalidad

-aa hola Akane que tal – dijo con una sonrisa

-bien oye no estuvo tan aterradora esa película no – dijo Akane en forma de burla

-no sabes que no me asusto con eso jaja oye y porque tan arreglada – pregunto Ranma

-ha voy a salir con mis amigas – dijo Akane con una sonrisa

-está bien suerte – dijo Ranma entrando a su cuarto

Ranma y Akane ya no se peleaban mucho ya que habían madurado solo debes en cuando tenían peleas

Era ya las dos y Ranma tenía que estar hay en treinta minutos.-muy bien todo preparado no hay nadie y mi papa está jugando con el tío jajaja bueno me voy – dijo Ranma saliendo por la ventana

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON SHAMPOO**

-no puedo creer que vayas a salir con Ranma que milagro – dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

-si abuelita tampoco puedo creerlo – dijo Shampoo con una canasta llena de comida

-oye pero vi algo en Ranma anoche tenia algo extraño – dijo Cologne con seriedad

Hasta que entro Ranma

-listo Shampoo vámonos – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-ha Ranma si vamos – dijo Shampoo alegre

-muy bien diviértanse – dijo Cologne olvidándose del problema de Ranma y se preguntó,-olvide pregúntales a donde iban – dijo con una sonrisa

 **EN EL CAMINO**

Ya habían entrado al bosque

-Ranma me dijiste que me tenías una sorpresa y ¿Por qué me dijiste que traiga mi traje de baño? – pregunto Shampoo confundida

-ya verás – dijo el hasta que llegaron al lago,-te presento mi lago – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-enserio es impresionante – dijo Shampoo pero se dio cuenta que Ranma se estaba quitando la ropa pero ya tenía el traje puesto a Shampoo se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo de su amigo se notaba que se había vuelto más fuerte

-bueno ya tienes listo tu traje – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-aa si pero me lo voy a poner me iré allá a cambiar – dijo Shampoo mientras se dirigía al bosque se desnudó y se puso su traje al ir donde Ranma se dio Cuenta que él no se había trasformado,-¿¡como es posible!? – grito sorprendida

-Ranma voltio y se quedó hipnotizado al ver el cuerpo de su amiga hasta que reacciono,-ha si ven que esperas – dijo Ranma saliendo del agua,-dame la mano – dijo Ranma estirando su btazo

-está bien – dijo Shampoo mientras Ranma lo jalaba al agua

Al entrar Shampoo no se convirtió estaba curada

-dios… - susurro sorprendida

-te lo dije Shampoo estamos curados – dijo Ranma tocando los hombros de su amiga

-Shampoo en ese momento lo abrazo,- ¡gracias Ranma me curaste!

-jajaja no fui yo fue el lago oye me vas a hundir – dijo Ranma con alegría

-perdón – dijo Shampoo mientras se apartaba hasta que Ranma le lanzo agua

-no te pongas así ben nademos no jajaja atrápame – dijo Ranma mientras nadaba

-jajaja iré por ti – dijo Shampoo haciendo lo mismo

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 _ **Como están espero que estén muy bien y que les allá gustado la historia este es el primer capítulo perdón si hay faltas de ortografía ya que no he escrito en un buen tiempo los que ya me conocen espero que les allá gustado y se preguntan qué paso con las demás historias ya tienen fecha de estreno en el tráiler nuevo de amor oculto nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cuídense.**_


	2. RYOGA ES DESCUBIERTO

_**Si hay gente o amigos que se preguntan porque en el primer capítulo hay un millón de faltas ortográficas aquí está la respuesta y si no te importan para nada las faltas puedes ya saltarte esta parte y pues gracias por soportarlo ya que solo será temporalmente aquí también está el motivo de la cual hago otra historia.**_

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia pues primero que nada quiero que sepan que este capítulo será corto o tal vez no y también habrá algunas faltas de ortografía ya que la estoy escribiendo en el celular y a veces no puedo corregir bien las palabras ya una persona llamada lucy lo vio y me dijo sobre las faltas ortográficas en un comentario y yo ya les esplique también un motivo de porque hay tantas y también dijo que no la iba a seguir leyendo si había faltas ortográficas pues si no aguantas esto te aconsejo que no la leas porque esto será algo temporal y si otros opina lo mismo les dijo lo mismo pues una disculpa sabes que es un problema escribir y corregir en un celular sobre todo un pequeño y escribí esta historia de noche cuando ya tenía sueño jaja así que esta ves escribiré de nuevo en el celular y porque, fácil se me ha dañado el teclado ya estaba viejo nunca lo cambie porque le tenía bastante cariño y me dejo de funcionar y he dejado de usar la computadora hace unas cuantas semanas pero sé que debo comprar un nuevo teclado ya que como saben pienso revivir a imagination y hacer un amor oculto 2 y pues una disculpa si encontraron un millón de faltas ortográficas y también saben que los que crean historias en esta página saben que en ocasiones se auto corrigi y elimina algunas palabras.

Ahora el motivo del cual hago esta historia lo hago para que los que me siguen tenga algo más que leer ya que somos pocos escritores que hacemos historias de esta pareja por lo tanto hay también pocas historias y yo ya he decidido creer otra para todos ustedes así que espero que les guste esta nueva historia y también el nuevo capítulo de imagination y la nueva historia amor oculto 2 bueno sin más que decir aquí vamos.

RYOGA ES DESCUBIERTO.

Ranma Y shampoo estaban nadando y divirtiéndose en el lago hasta que comenzó a llover.

-vamos salgamos rápido – dijo Ranma saliendo del agua y tomando una toalla para después secarse.

-si iré por mi ropa – dijo Shampoo mientras tomaba una toalla y se iba a cambiar al fondo del bosque al volver ya estaba lista igual que Ranma,-lista vámonos, ¿oye que haces? – pregunto al ver que Ranma estaba recogiendo agua del lago en una botella.

-no solo nosotros debemos estar curados también los demás pero siéndote sincero no quiero para nada que descubran este lugar me dirás loco pero este lago es mío – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa.

-jajaja claro Ranma y si tienes razón los demás también merecen estar curados – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa.

-bien vámonos – dijo con la misma sonrisa.

Ya en el camino un chico los estaba siguiendo con un enojo grande y Ranma lo pudo percibir

-Shampoo alguien nos está siguiendo – dijo Ranma con seriedad.

-enserio – dijo ella volteando a ver hacia atrás.

En ese momento apareció Ryoga

-jaja hola Ryoga oye te tenemos una buena noticia – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa.

-no me importa tu noticia solo quiero hablar con Ranma – dijo Ryoga enojado.

-deberías oír a Shampoo enserio es una buena noticia – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa.

-¡cállate!, con que traicionando a tu prometida le diré a Akane maldito, ¡rugido del león! – grito Ryoga a todo pulmón.

-¡Ranma cuidado! – grito Shampoo empujándolo para que ella reciba al ataque.

-¡Shampoo! – grito el chico corriendo hacia ella.

-Ryoga al ver eso reacciono y se preocupó,-lo siento mucho no quería – dijo muy asustado.

-¡acaso eres un idiota! – grito Ranma mientras sostenía a Shampoo.

-lo siento – dijo Ryoga para después salir corriendo.

-maldito, oye Shampoo despierta – en ese momento a Ranma se le ocurrió una idea saco la botella,-toma esta agua tómala – dijo Ranma mientras metía la botella en la boca de su amiga haciendo que ella tome el agua.

-Shampoo empezó a toser mientras las heridas desaparecían,-Ranma el dolor desapareció esa agua también cura heridas – dijo Shampoo parándose.

-así parece – en ese momento Ranma le sacudió el polvo.

-gracias tengo que cambiarme – dijo Shampoo sacándose la ropa.

-¡oye espera! – dijo Ranma nervioso.

-por favor Ranma cuantas veces tú me has visto desnuda mejor vigila que no venga nadie hay que frio por culpa de esta lluvia – dijo Shampoo quedándose en ropa interior pero sin sostén para ponerse la de repuesto.

-qué bueno que trajiste repuesto – dijo Ranma ya calmado al ver que ya estaba cambiada.

-si esta ropa será mejor que la tire ya está estropeada – dijo Shampoo enojada.

-si tienes razón – dijo Ranma con seriedad.

-Ranma cuando encuentre a Ryoga lo matare enserio – dijo Shampoo con seriedad.

-entiendo que estés así mañana veremos qué hacemos con el tienes que ir a casa – dijo Ranma calmándola.

-bueno – dijo ella ya más calmada.

Al llegar a casa de Shampoo ella estaba ya más calmada.

-lamento que te allá pasado esto – dijo Ranma con tristeza.

-no importa me divertí mucho contigo – dijo Shampoo abrazándolo.

-que extraño – dijo Ranma aceptando el abrazo.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto.

-tu abrazo muy tierno no como los de antes – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-bueno es que decidí calmarme tal vez tenga una oportunidad contigo si me calmo mas no? – dijo Shampoo contenta.

-en ese momento Ranma la aparto,-¿oportunidad?, mira tú sabes bien que mi prometida es Akane y que ella será mi esposa olvídate de mí igual que Ukyo – dijo Ranma tomándola de los hombros.

-pero Shampoo retiro los brazos de Ranma,- conmigo podrías estar mejor te amo de verdad pero si es Akane a la que prefieres no te molestare más – dijo Shampoo retirándose con lagrimas

-espera Shampoo – dijo Ranma intentado alcanzarla

-buenas noches – dijo ella entrando a su casa cerrando la puerta para después subir a su cuarto a llorar sin despertar a su abuela.

-la hice llorar soy un tonto mejor me voy – dijo Ranma desanimado.

Ranma fue a la casa al llegar todos lo recibieron bien él dijo que había ido de nuevo con sus amigos y esta vez le creyeron hasta que Kasumi dijo.

-oye Ranma, Ryoga está aquí está en el cuarto de Akane deberías ir a ver que quiere – dijo Kasumi mientras lavaba los platos.

-está bien voy – dijo Ranma corriendo pero antes cogió un vaso de agua fría hasta que llego al cuarto de Akane y vio que Akane estaba sentada en la cama y Ryoga en el silla del escritorio.

Akane al verlo se paró y dijo,- Ranma es cierto que estuviste con Shampoo – dijo Akane enojada mientras Ryoga sonreía.

-Ranma puso una cara de seriedad,- me sorprende que estés aquí después de lo que hiciste mereces que te deje los dos ojos morados y si Akane estaba con Shampoo pero estaba con ella porque es solo mi amiga. – dijo Ranma tranquilo.

-lo ves te lo dije – dijo Ryoga enojado.

-gracias Ryoga tu eres una buena persona y tú eres un tonto Ranma – dijo Akane lista para golpearlo pero se detuvo al ver Ranma le había a decir algo.

-enserio crees que este maldito es una buena persona estuvo a punto de matar a Shampoo – dijo Ranma enojado.

-no fue mi culpa ella se puso al frente – dijo Ryoga avergonzado.

-y por cierto Akane, ¿Dónde está pechan? – pregunto Ranma con seriedad.

-e pues pechan no lo he visto en un buen tiempo, ¿Por qué? – pregunto Akane con curiosidad.

-pues enterate hay lo tienes Ryoga es pechan – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa.

-jajajaja eres un idiota como voy a ser pechan – rio Ryoga nervioso.

-si Ranma como va hacer pechan jaja – dijo Akane riéndose.

-Ryoga esta maldito el también cayó en los estanques cada vez que lo moja el agua se trasforma en pechan – dijo Ranma con seriedad.

-estás loco – dijo Ryoga apretando el puño.

-si estoy loco toma – dijo Ranma mostrándole el vaso de agua,- veamos si no mientes.

-Akane se quedó pensando hasta que reacciono,-hazlo Ryoga – dijo con seriedad.

-e no mejor no mira no me voy a estar mojando así que adiós – dijo Ryoga dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-en ese momento Ranma le lanzo el agua del vaso haciendo que el agua toque la cabeza de Ryoga y este se trasforme en pechan,-hay tienes Akane a tu mascota.

 _ **CONTINUARA.**_

Bueno como están amigos espero que estén muy bien aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que les allá gustado y que no se hallan enojado por las faltas ortográficas pero yo ya deje la explicación de porque hay tantas y bien acuérdense que mañana sale el ultimo tráiler de amor oculto 2 y también se aproximara los nuevos capítulos de imagination nos vemos gracias por leer que tenga una buena mañana, tarde, noche nos vemos.

 _ **Dr. Pepper 1-2_: gracias amigo por el comentario espero que te allá gustado y gracias por hacer tú también una historia te lo agradezco mucha muchas gracias cuídate.**_

 _ **fenix bocanegra_ gracias amigo por el comentario y si no te preocupes imagination saldrá muy pronto cuídate mucho.**_

 _ **Ricardo_ gracias amigo espero que te allá gustado cuídate.**_

 _ **Esteban-Jimnez: jajaja gracias amigo espero que te allá gustado esta historia espero verte en el próximo capitulo gracias.**_


	3. LOS PROBLEMAS CONTINÚAN

NOTA

Como están un gusto volver después de mucho tiempo lo siento por las faltas ortográficas ando un poco oxidado con esto de escribir historias jaja espero que disfruten este capítulo.

LOS PROBLEMAS CONTINUAN

RANMA DESAPARECE

Después de que Ranma le aventó el agua fría a Ryoga este se trasformó dejando a una Akane totalmente congelada

-Dios que acabo de hacer – pensó Ranma preocupado

Al estar Ranma y Akane completamente quietos pechan aprovecho y con lágrimas huyo pasaron unos dos minutos hasta que

-Akane yo – Ranma en ese momento fue interrumpido

-vete ahora mismo – dijo Akane con un rostro totalmente pálido

En ese instante Ranma decidió irse de la habitación mientras Akane estaba sentada en su cama después de un buen tiempo esta se desmaya para quedar profundamente dormida Ranma decidió irse de casa a respirar un poco camino y camino hasta que pudo oír unos llantos que provenían de un parque no dudo en ir al llegar vio que era Ryoga y este al sentirlo voltio a verlo

-maldito desgraciado cómo pudiste hacerme esto – dijo Ryoga levantándose mirándolo con odio

-Ryoga lo siento no era mi intención enser… - este fue interrumpido por un golpe de Ryoga uno en su cabeza otro en su estómago Ranma no podía reacciona era demasiado rápido

-¡me quitaste mi felicidad! – grito Ryoga dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que Ranma escupa sangre y fuera lanzado a la pared,- levántate Saotome no he acabado contigo te matare esta noche me quitaste todo mi felicidad a mi Akane! – grito Ryoga mientras se cargaba de energía

-Ranma se levantó sin levantar la mirada,- ¿dime que fue lo que te quite? Akane nunca fue tuya, sola la acosabas como pechan ella quería a un animal no a ti y eso lo serás siempre Ryoga un maldito animal infeliz jajaja – rio Ranma con una voz malvada mientras una energía roja lo rodeaba y sus ojos se volvían brillosos

-como te atreves maldito muere – dijo Ryoga lanzándose a atacarlo pero este detuvo su puño con su dedo

-dime una cosa pechan, ¿Cómo planeas detenerme con esa fuerza tan insignificante? – dijo Ranma dándole un golpe en su pecho haciendo que este grite del dolor,-lo único que hice fue hacerle un favor a Akane el cual fue quitar a un parasito como tú de su vida –dijo Ranma dándole otro golpe haciendo que Ryoga caiga al piso desmayado en ese instante Ranma reacciono mientras que toda esa energía desconocida desaparecía.- Dios que hice Ryoga despierta – dijo Ranma preocupado hasta que oyó a la policía acercándose este mejor decidió huir y ocultarse

-el oficial se acercó y vio a Ryoga,- ¿pero qué te hicieron muchacho? – Se preguntó el oficial hasta que este toco la frente de Ryoga,- santo Dios unos golpes más y este chico hubiera muerto vamos traiga una ambulancia.- dijo el oficial preocupado

-será mejor irme de aquí – dijo Ranma corriendo a toda prisa sin rumbo ya al estar demasiado lejos este golpeo la pared,- maldición que acabo de hacer soy un idiota ahora a casa ya no puedo volver al lago si iré a mi lago – dijo Ranma para salir corriendo al llegar a esas aguas la luz de la luna lo ayudaba en ese intente sintió un malestar horrible le dolía la cabeza provocando un desmayo pero en ese momento una energía lo empezó a rodear era extraño era como si la energía lo estuviera protegiendo del frio y esta empezó a levantarlo hasta llevarlo a lo más profundo del bosque

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

En la casa de los tendo Kasumi ya tenía listo el desayuno mientras todos comían se dio cuenta que faltaba su hermana menor y Ranma esta decidió preguntar dónde estaban

-pues Ranma supongo que a entrenar temprano últimamente anda muy activo – dijo Genma devorando su pan

-eso es bueno para el futuro esposo de mi hija jajaja hablando de hija Akane aún no despierta Kasumi por favor ve a despertar a tu hermana – ordeno Soun mientras tomaba su café

-si papa - dijo Kasumi para después subir las escaleras al entrar al cuarto vio a su hermana en cama esta decidió levantarla,- hey hermanita despierta

-Akane despertó de golpe mientras pensaba,- entonces fue un sueño Ranma Y Ryoga no estuvieron aquí anoche si debió haber sido una pesadilla.- dijo Akane con la voz agitada

-hermana de que hablas ayer Ryoga vino de visita supongo que él se fue por la ventana ahora baja a comer .- dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa dejando a Akane con miedo

-entonces realmente paso malditos los dos – dijo Akane mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir al igual que la ira esta decidió levantarse e ir a la habitación de Ranma pero él no estaba,- ¡maldito cuando aparezca me deberá explicar muchas cosas! – pensó Akane muy enojada después de pensarlo decidió guardarlo en secreto para después ir a comer con su familia ya en la mesa la televisión anuncio las noticas

En ultimas noticias en la noche se encontró a un chico mal herido a punto de la muerte unos golpes más y el chico estaría muerto este chico fue identificado como Ryoga Hibiki

Todos al escuchar el nombre de Ryoga se quedaron sorprendidos preguntándose que habrá pasado

-yo iré a visitarlo en el hospital – dijo Akane con seriedad

Akane fue al hospital en busca de Ryoga mientras que esta corría chocó con alguien inesperado

-hay oye fíjate por donde vas Akane – dijo Shampoo levantándose al igual que Akane

-lo siento pero debo irme – dijo Akane corriendo

-mm supongo que al hospital verdad – dijo Shampoo con seriedad

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Akane con seriedad

-lo vi en las noticias yo también voy para haya – dijo Shampoo con seriedad

-¡que! desde cuando te importa Ryoga – dijo Akane confundida

-ese idiota no me importa solo quiero saber quién le hizo esto – dijo Shampoo con miedo de saber la respuesta

-está bien vamos – dijo Akane con seriedad

EN EL HOSPITAL

Ryoga estaba recostado en cama con ventas en sus brazos y piernas y una en su cabeza

-Ryoga tienes visita – dijo la enfermera haciendo pasar primero a Shampoo ya que ella le dijo a Akane que solo sería rápido

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto Ryoga sorprendido

-no creas que he venido por ti más bien me alegra que estés así acaso se te olvida que casi me matas seré breve quien te hizo esto – dijo Shampoo con seriedad

-¡quien más va hacer tu querido Saotome! – grito Ryoga pero este fue abofeteado por la amazona

-mantén esa lengua estas en un hospital Ranma es más fuerte que tu pero jamás llegaría a esos extremos – dijo Shampoo con odio

-créelo él fue y te juro que me vengare – dijo Ryoga con seriedad

-esto es una pérdida de tiempo – dijo Shampoo para después irse sin decirle nada a Akane

En eso llego el turno de ella

-Akane, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Ryoga un poco feliz

-Akane tomo una silla y se sentó alado de él,- no he venido por ti lo de ayer no fue un sueño todo este tiempo pechan eras tú – dijo Akane con seriedad

-si Akane sé que hice mal pero lo siento mira sabes la verdad es que te amo mucho y la unica forma de estar contigo era como pechan – dijo Ryoga cubriéndose la boca por lo que dijo

-ya no actuare con violencia guárdate tu amor me das asco todo este tiempo que dormí con pechan que me bañe con pechan a quien le contaba secretos resultaste ser tu maldito – dijo Akane dandole una bofetada,-esto te costara caro pero sabes con esa paliza que te dio Ranma me conformo – dijo Akane retirándose pero Ryoga lo interrumpió

-entonces a mí me tratas como basura y agradeces a Ranma porque él me dio una paliza cuando el sabia mi secreto y nunca te lo dijo – dijo Ryoga llorando con el corazón destrozado

-no te confundas Ranma es otra basura el ya tendrá su merecido pero a ti no te quiero volver a ver en la vida – dijo Akane retirándose dejando a Ryoga con el corazón roto

-me vengare Saotome – dijo Ryoga sin parar de llorar

VEN A VIVIR CONMIGO

Shampoo se mantenía corriendo a toda prisa hacia el lago mientras caminaba por el lago pudo ver un cuerpo tirando en el suelo esta decidió acercarse era Ranma

-Ranma! – grito Shampoo mientras se acercaba a él al sentirlo pudo ver que estaba frio,- no me digas que pasaste la noche aquí vamos te llevare a mi casa – dijo Shampoo para después cargarlo al entrar no había nadie ya que el restaurante estaba cerrado y su abuela se había ido de viaje junto con mousse por la mañana y estos volverían en una semana ella lo recostó en su cama

-¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó Ranma al despertar

-al fin despertarse Ranma – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-Shampoo recuerdo que estaba en el lago de seguro me desmaye por lo de ayer – dijo Ranma tocándose la cabeza

-Ranma dime es verdad que heriste de muerta a Ryoga – dijo Shampoo sentándose a su lado

-de muerte no la verdad recuerdo que tuvimos un duelo y me estaba ganando después cerré los ojos y ya no recuerdo nada – dijo Ranma un poco confuso

-escucha te contare esto – dijo Shampoo contándole la situación de Ryoga

-en el hospital yo no pude haber sido jamás aria daño a alguien de esa manera – dijo Ranma asustado

-lo se Ranma pero dime, ¿Por qué se pelearon? – pregunto Shampoo preocupada

-en ese momento Ranma le conto todo,- creo que ya no volveré más a casa

-debes decirles no puedes quedarte así debes resolver esto Ranma y mira si no tienes donde quedarte puedes estar conmigo – dijo Shampoo tomándolo de la mano con una sonrisa

-gracias Shampoo ya está anocheciendo mañana juro por Dios que resolveré esto – dijo Ranma acariciando la mano de Shampoo

-bueno Ranma preparare algo de comer tu puedes darte un baño para que te relajes y mi casa es tu casa – dijo Shampoo para después irse

-Dios en que problema me metí si no fuera por esa mujer donde estaría ahora que idiota fui cuando era más joven ahora me arrepiento de haberla tratado mal bueno debo calmarme - dijo Ranma para después retirarse

Después de que Ranma saliera del baño Shampoo al parecer ya le había puesto ropa de dormir en una mesa

-gracias Shampoo – dijo Ranma para después bajar al primer piso y hay estaba ella preparando un caldo,- huele bien – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-gracias siéntate te serviré un poco – dijo Shampoo con alegría

En ese momento se sentaron a comer y un silencio los invadió por completo hasta que Shampoo decidió hablar

-tranquilo todo saldrá bien – dijo Shampoo con una mirada tierna

-gracias Shampoo será mejor que vayamos a dormir disculpa yo donde dormiré – dijo Ranma bajando la mirada

-conmigo donde más jeja – rio la chica mientras lo miraba con ternura

-contigo pero Shampoo no podemos – dijo Ranma algo nervioso

-hay ven Ranma – dijo Shampoo jalándolo del brazo mientras apagaba la luz

Ya en la habitación Ranma se calmó un poco al ver que había un colchón para el

Bueno Ranma descansa – dijo Shampoo acostándose en su cama

-muchas gracias por todo Shampoo – dijo Ranma haciendo lo mismo

Ya al pasar las horas eran las 2 de la mañana Ranma decidió levantarse y abrir la ventana pero una voz lo interrumpió

-pero a dónde vas a ir o acaso te desagrada estar conmigo – dijo Shampoo con los ojos cerrados

-¡Shampoo! Lo siento no sabía que estabas despierta – dijo Ranma asustado

-en ese momento Shampoo se levantó a prender la luz para acercarse a Ranma y cerro la ventana,- que te cuesta quedarte una sola noche conmigo no entiendo que más debo hacer para acercarme a ti será que debo tratarte mal como hace Akane para ganarme tu corazón dime Ranma – dijo Shampoo con ojos brillosos

-Ranma no podía verla a los ojos era una mirada bastante profunda,- Shampoo no es eso solamente no quiero meterte en problemas – dijo Ranma sin mirarla a los ojos pero el dedo de la chica alzo la mirada

-mírame si yo quiero ayudarte es porque quiero no entiendes que lo hago por ti y así es como me lo agradeces enserio maldito desagradecido – dijo Shampoo dándole una bofetada para que la chica comience a llorar mientras se sentaba en su cama,-¿Por qué no puedes amarme? - pregunto la chica con el corazón destrozado hasta que un,-¡vete! – de Shampoo hizo que Ranma se asuste

-en ese momento Ranma cerro las cortinas y se acercó a ella,-no lo are…

CONTINUARA…

Bueno chicos ha pasado un largo tiempo sin escribir pero los que me conocen saben que nunca dejo un historia sin terminar aunque pase un tiempo jaja quiero que sepan que muy pronto habrá capítulos nuevos de amor oculto 2 y imagination lo siento mucho por las faltas ortográficas espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo nos vemos en el próximo cuídense mucho.


	4. A SOLAS EN EL AGUA

**A SOLAS EN EL AGUA**

Ranma la miro con tristeza no sabía que decirle Shampoo solamente lloraba en silencio

-Shampoo lo siento, pero date cuenta no puedo quedarme contigo seguramente quieran buscarme en la mañana – dijo Ranma con timidez estaba asustado

\- ¿quieres escaparte?, no eso no es lo correcto Ranma por lo menos quédate esta noche mira si te incomodo dormiré en otro cuarto – dijo Shampoo retirándose, dejando a un Ranma asustado

-que voy hacer no puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo hay son un estúpido en que problema te metiste ahora que voy hacer – pensó Ranma mientras miraba la luna por media hora no se había dado cuenta del tiempo este decidido ir a la habitación donde se encontraba Shampoo al entrar vio que estaba dormida este se acercó puso su mano en su frente,- porque no le doy una oportunidad Akane me odia y todo fue por mi culpa si nunca hubiera ocultado el secreto de ese cerdo- pensó el chico mientras la veía

-Shampoo pudo sentir una presencia así que esta despertó y lo miro y se levantó asustada, - Ranma pensé que te habías ido – dijo la chica recuperando el aliento

-no quería pedirte disculpas – dijo Ranma mientras se acercaba a ella

. ¿qué haces? – pregunto Shampoo con timidez hasta que esta recibió un dulce beso de Ranma en la mejilla provocando que la chica se sonroje – Ranma…

-En ese momento Ranma toco su mejilla – gracias Shampoo por ayudarme no se que aria si no te tuviera conmigo – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Shampoo no sabía que decir estaba sonrojada sin palabras- Ranma de nada….

-ven vamos a dormir- dijo Ranma levantándola

Shampoo se levantó pero por un descuido resbalo haciendo que ella y Ranma caigan a la cama mientras los dos se miraban ambos chicos se sonrojaron

-jajaja casi caemos al suelo – rio Ranma mientras la miraba

-Shampoo tenía unas ganas enormes de besarlo tenia al chico de sus sueños en su cama sus labios estaban tan cerca pero ella no quería ser tan directa sabía que a Ranma no le gustaba que sea tan melosa así que ella solo se levantó – lo siento

-Ranma la miro sorprendió el en verdad esperaba un beso de la chica incluso estaba listo para recibirlo – jaja está bien vamos a dormir

Los dos se durmieron Ranma en su colchón pero claro paso un buen tiempo hasta que los dos se durmieron,

 **EN LA MAÑANA**

 **LA POLICIA BUSCA A RANMA**

El día había llegado eran las 7 de la mañana Shampoo fue la primera en despertar esta se levanto de la cama mientras bostezaba y se estiraba hasta que miro a Ranma al verlo ella sonrió, - no puedo creerlo ayer casi te beso jaja mejor preparo el desayuno para los dos – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto Ranma se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo mientras este tenia una pesadilla se miraba a el mismo peleando contra una sombra la cual lo estaba derrotando este el ser derrotado despertó muy asustado, - dios que fue eso – dijo Ranma mientras se levantaba mientras miraba a su alrededor y noto que su amiga no estaba este decidido bajar a la cocina a ver si ella estaba hay

-hola Ranma buenos días – dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras sacaba los platos ya con la comida, - el desayuno está listo ven siéntate – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-gracias Shampoo – dijo Ranma feliz mientras desayunaba con su amiga

Al terminar Shampoo se levantó recogiendo los platos

-bueno Ranma me iré a bañar – dijo Shampoo mientras miraba a su prometido

-está bien será que puedo bañarme yo después – pidió Ranma con una sonrisa

-claro Ranma muy bien iré yo – dijo Shampoo para irse al baño

Pasaron unos minutos y Ranma se encontraba pensando no es su pesadilla si no en los problemas que tendrá hoy hasta que Shampoo lo llamo

-Ranma subió las escaleras y miro a Shampoo mientras se sonrojaba la chica estaba solamente con una toalla el estaba hipnotizado ya había visto el cuerpo de Shampoo en varias ocasiones, pero estaba vez la miraba con un poco de deseo

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Shampoo al verlo

-este si perdón Shampoo bueno iré a bañarme – dijo Ranma mientras entraba al baño golpeándose las mejillas, - que te pasa Ranma acaso estoy sintiendo algún tipo de atracción por ella que me pasa jamás es que ya la había visto así pero porque me late tanto el corazón ella en verdad es hermosa – pensó Ranma para después meterse a la bañera

-Ranma al salir fue a la habitación de Shampoo y vio que no estaba solo estaba su ropa así que el aprovecho y se cambio al terminar fue a buscar a Shampoo la cual estaba en la cocina preparándose, - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Ranma con un poco de timidez

-voy al restaurante Ranma tengo que trabajar – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

\- oye puedo ayudarte Shampoo – dijo Ranma con la misma sonrisa

-claro Ranma vamos – dijo Shampoo tomando sus llaves

-escucha Shampoo lo de ayer – en ese momento Shampoo lo interrumpió

-no olvida lo que paso – dijo Shampoo dándole la espalda

-en ese instante Ranma toco el hombro de Shampoo,- mira Shampoo yo sé que me e comportado muy mal contigo solo quiero disculparme lo siento – dijo Ranma con timidez Shampoo lo miraba directo a los ojos

\- está bien Ranma tranquilo – dijo Shampoo para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla

En ese momento los dos se quedaron mirando mientras se acercaban mas y mas hasta que una alarma los interrumpió

\- ¡Ranma saotome es la policía sabemos que estas hay sal con las manos en alto! – grito el oficial

. ¡es la policía ese maldito Ryoga! – grito Ranma asustado

-cállate Ranma – dijo Shampoo tapándole la boca, - escucha yo los distraeré tu sal por la ventaba – dijo Shampoo asustada

-está bien gracias Shampoo escucha nos vemos en el lago a las 12 vale – dijo Ranma para después escapar

-en ese momento Shampoo abrió la puerta, - buenos días oficial puedo saber porque tanto alboroto – dijo Shampoo un poco enojada

-señorita tenemos sospechas de que el joven Ranma Saotome se oculta aquí – dijo el oficial

-de donde saca esas ideas enserio cree que dejaría entrar a un chico aquí además quien le mintió diciéndole que él estaba aquí – dijo Shampoo enojada

-el joven que lo demando Ryoga es su nombre él dijo que podría estar aquí – dijo el oficial

-ese maldito – pensó Shampoo hasta que reacciono, - pues lo siento aquí no está – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-señorita no nos queda de otra que entrar a su casa y buscar – dijo el oficial apenado

-adelante vera que no hay nadie – dijo Shampoo ya cabreada

Al terminar no encontraron a Ranma así que el oficial se retiro

-disculpe señorita solo cumplo con mi deber – dijo el oficial para después retirarse

-Shampoo apretó sus puños llena de ira fue corriendo hacia el hospital al llegar pidió una visita para ver a Ryoga al entrar lo vio a él mirando la TV

-Shampoo vaya que haces aquí se te perdió algo mmm – dijo Ryoga con seriedad

-¡estupidito como te atreves a denunciar a Ranma tu tuviste la culpa de todo! – dijo SHampoo muy molesta

\- ¿denuncia? Como si yo estoy aquí sin poder moverme – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-entonces, ¿quién denuncio a Ranma? – pregunto Shampoo enojado hasta que una voz se hizo presente

-fui yo Saotome pagara por lo que le hizo a Ryoga – dijo Mousse poniendo se mano en el brazo de Shampoo

\- ¡Mousse! – dijo Shampoo asustada, - pero se supone que tú estabas de viaje – dijo Shampoo asustada

-volví hace dos días luego supe lo que paso es injusto que protejas a ese criminal pudo matar a Ryoga – dijo Mousse con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué dices? Ranma no tuvo la culpa de nada fue Ryoga quien lo provoco, ¿Por qué lo ayudas? – dijo Shampoo enojada

\- lo hago para alejar a ese psicópata de ti y que te vengas a mi lado y ayudar a mi amigo – dijo Mousse bien firme hasta que este recibió una fuerte bofetada de Shampoo

-¡a ti desde cuando te importa Ryoga escucha déjame en paz yo no te quiero entiende eso! – grito Shampoo hasta que fue interrumpida

-señorita le tengo que pedir que se retire – dijo la enfermera enojada con Shampoo por a ver gritado Shampoo no dijo nada simplemente se fue

-creo que debimos mantener esto en secreto – dijo Ryoga un poco preocupado

-tienes razón no debí haber aparecido, pero ahora Ranma no será un problema – dijo Mousee feliz

\- ¿y que dijeron los policías? – pregunto Ryoga con curiosidad

-necesitan a Saotome para interrogarlo – dijo Mousee tocándose la mejilla por la bofetada de Shampoo

 **RECUERDO**

Se podía ver a Mousee entrando a la ciudad este decidido ir a un restaurante mientras comía pudo oír la notica sobre Ranma y Ryoga este al escucharla salió corriendo hacia el hospital al llegar pidió ver a Ryoga

-Mousee cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Ryoga sorprendido

-hola baya mira como te dejaron mira lo se todo y quiero ayudarte – dijo Mousse acomodando sus lentes

\- ¿ayudarme? ¿Cómo? – pregunto Ryoga confundido

-fácil demanda a Ranma – dijo Mousee con una sonrisa

\- ya dije a la policía lo que me hizo – dijo Ryoga con seriedad

-eso no es suficiente tienes que demandarlo tienes que hacer que sufra ponte a pensar con Ranma fuera Akane estará libre para ti – dijo Mousee con una sonrisa

.no olvida eso Akane me odia – dijo Ryoga triste contando su historia

-baya que mal, pero te vas a quedar así debes vengarte – dijo Mousee con una sonrisa

-tienes razón lo hare, pero como are la denuncia no puedo ni levantarme – dijo Ryoga con seriedad

-no te preocupes yo me encargare – dijo Mousee dándole la mano a Ryoga

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Al terminar de recordar Mousee dijo que lo buscaría

-está bien, pero ten cuidado Ranma es peligroso mira a mi como me dejo – dijo Ryoga con seriedad

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS CALLES**

Shampoo se encontraba caminando mientras maldecía a esos dos,- tenemos que conseguir a un abogado para ayudar a Ranma – dijo Shampoo con seriedad para después mirar el reloj y miro que ya era las doces,- es verdad tengo que ir a buscarlo – dijo Shampoo para ir corriendo al lago vigilando de que nadie la siga

 **LAGO**

Shampo entro con cuidado al lago mientras caminaba decía el nombro de Ranma pero este no aparecía hasta que entro más al bosque, - Ranma, ¿Dónde estás? – dijo Shampoo para después sentarse en una roca por lo cansada que estaba mirando el lago hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro esta se levanto en guarida lista para pelear

-hey tranquila soy yo – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-casi me matas del susto estuve gritado tu nombre y no aparecías – dijo Shampoo con seriedad

-lo siento es que llegaste tarde pensé que ya no vendrías – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-escucha paso algo bastante malo – dijo Shampoo contándole todo lo que paso

\- ya veo esos dos nunca me dejaran en paz – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-no pareces preocupado esto es serio Ranma pon atención tenemos que hacer algo – en se instante Shampoo fue interrumpía por un abrazo

-lo siento por causarte problemas gracias Shampoo enserio gracias – dijo Ranma abrazándola

-SHampoo estaba quieta hasta que correspondió al abrazo de Ranma,- de nada Ranma pero enserio tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Shampoo asustada

-tranquila lo are – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-bueno volamos a casa, pero tienes que ir tapado – dijo Shampoo preocupada

-no yo no puedo volver ven – dijo Ranma tomándola de la mano y llevándola a una casa de un piso abandonada pero no tenia aspecto de estar abandonada al contrario estaba nueva

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto Shampoo sorprendida

-aquí me he estado escondiendo, pero no ha venido nadie supongo que estaba abandonado – dijo Ranma entrando a la casa

Al entrar la casa era pequeña tenia sala cocina una chimenea un baño y dos cuartos

-es una casa bonita – dijo Shampoo hasta que miro a Ranma este se estaba sacando la camiseta, - ¿Qué haces? – dijo Shampoo sonrojada

-jajaja ven vamos a nadar – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-espera no estas preocupado Ranma estas en problemas – dijo Shampoo preocupada

-jaja tranquilas veras que yo ganare – dijo Ranma feliz

-esta bien pero no traje terno de baño – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-entra con lo que estés – dijo Ranma tomándola de la mano,- vamos

-está bien – dijo Shampoo para ir con Ranma

Al llegar Shampoo solo miraba a su alrededor estaba preocupado de que Mousse o la policía aparecieran, pero al voltear miro a Ranma él ya estaba en el agua

\- ¡Shampoo ven! – grito Ranma mientras se sumergía

-en verdad no está preocupado – dijo Shampoo para después ir al entrar no vio a Ranma ,-Ranma, ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto Shampoo hasta que Ranma la sorprendió

-aquí estoy jajaja – dijo Ranma mientras le tocaba la espalda

-hay Ranma jajaja – dijo Shampoo para voltear y verlo

-ven nademos hacia esa pequeña isla – dijo Ranma para después irse con Shampoo hacia la isla al llegar fueron a una pequeña cascada para remojarse mas vieron un pequeño lago parecía una tina grande así que decidieron entrar

-vaya que bonito lugar – dijo Shampoo mientras flotaba hasta poder tocar el suelo

-si así es – dijo Ranma para después mirarla con ternura ella se sonrojo un poco pero Ranma la tomo de su mejilla

-Ranm…. – ella no pudo decir nada ya que Ranma la estaba besando esto hizo que Shampoo se sorprenda mucha hasta que no pudo evitarlo ella cero los ojos y se dejó llevar abrazado a Ranma con mucho cariño

 **LEMON**

Ranma la acariciaba mientras sus manos se dirijan a la ropa de Shampoo en ese momento Ranma le comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su ropa esto hizo que Shampoo abra los ojos pero algo en ella no le molesto es más volvió a cerrar los ojos

-shampoo enserio te necesito en mi vida – susurro Ranma al oído de Shampoo

-Ranma enserio te amo – dijo Shampoo para volver a besarlo

-Ranma le comenzó a quitar la ropa para después quitarle la ropa interior a Shampoo ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda

-Shampoo hizo lo mismo hasta que los dos estaban sin nada besándose en ese pequeño lago en eso Shampoo lo miro a los ojos, - Ranma es mi primera vez ten cuidado – dijo Shampoo mirándolo a los ojos

-si Shampoo – dijo Ranma para después seguirle besando

En eso los dos se recostaron en la arena Ranma acariciaba el cuerpo de Shampoo mientras ella solo se excitaba hasta que ya no pudo mas

-estoy lista – dijo Shampoo tapándose los ojos

-quiero verte – dijo Ranma retirándole las manos en eso Ranma con cuidado entro en ella

-Shampoo apretó sus dientes, - duele – dijo ella sintiendo el dolor en eso Ranma se detuvo pero ella le dijo.- no te detengas Ranma

-Ranma obedeció después de un rato el dolor iba desapareciendo hasta que Shampoo comenzó a gemir abrazando más a Ranma mientras ella sincronizo su movimiento con el de Ranma

Después de un tiempo haciendo el amor con ella ya era hora de terminar

-Ranma ya no puedo más – dijo Shampoo con mucho placer

-yo tampoco estas listas – dijo Ranma listo para terminar

-si¡ - grito Shampoo mientras Ranma la tomaba de la mano

Después de eso los dos acabaron

 **FIN DEL LEMON**

Ranma y Shmpoo estaban cansados les faltaba el aire al recuperarlo Shampoo abrazo a Ranma con mucho cariño hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos al despertar vieron que eran ya las 6 de la tarde

-tenemos que irnos – dijo Shampoo mirándolo con ternura

-si vamos – dijo Ranma ayudándola a levantarse

Al llegar a tierra Ranma la miro

-quedémonos a dormir aquí – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-aquí – dijo Shampoo mirándolo con ternura

-si vamos – dijo Ranma tomándola de la mano

Al llegar a la casa abandonada ellos se sentaron en los sillones en eso Ranma empezó a encender la chimenea mientras Shampoo cerraba las cortinas el tenerla encendida Ranma miraba el fuego

\- ¿en qué piensas? – dijo Shampoo sentándose alado de el

-Shampoo lo siento por a ver tardado tanto siempre fui un ciego nunca me di cuenta de lo importante que eras Shampoo me doy cuenta que en realidad yo TE AMO a ti – dijo Ranma bien seguro

-Ran..m..a lo dices enserio – dijo Shampoo sorprendida y con mucha alegría,- yo también te amo no sabes cuanto tiempo espere este momento – dijo Shampoo abrazándolo

-perdón por haberme tardo tanto

En eso los dos jóvenes se abrazaron después de unos minutos el instinto de Ranma le dijo que alguien había entrado en su territorio

-Ranma, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Shampoo al ver que su prometido se puso serio

-alguien está afuera – dijo Ranma levantándose

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Hola a todos tiempos sin verlos aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado disculpen las faltas ortográficas a pasado mucho desde que no abro esta cuenta jajaj espero que les haya gustado este capitulo nos vemos en el siguiente cuídense**


End file.
